


Day 8- Against a wall

by Fandompuff



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Against a Wall, Changing Room Sex, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandompuff/pseuds/Fandompuff
Relationships: Oliver Wood/Original Female Character(s), Oliver Wood/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980952
Kudos: 74





	Day 8- Against a wall

Oliver groaned as your hands ran under his quidditch jersey, your fingertips dancing over his hard chest. “YN…” he warned, hissing out his words through gritted teeth as he tried not to melt into your touch. “The team will be down here soon…”

You grinned and nibbled on his lip, sucking it gently before pulling away. “Then I’ll be extra-quick,” you grinned mischievously, flicking your wand over at the door to the changing room, the lock clicking firmly.

Oliver moaned, pulling you over to the far end, by the lockers, pushing you up against them as he attached his lips to yours. “I swear, you’ll be the death of me,” he grumbled, although he gave your arse a cheeky squeeze. You made to wriggle out of your blouse, but he stopped you. “No. Extra-quick, remember. The Weasleys would give us hell if they saw,” you giggled at how risky the whole situation was and nodded, reaching down to unbutton Oliver’s trousers, freeing his hard cock. You moaned softly and pumped him a few times, never breaking eye contact until his eyes fluttered shut.

“C’mon,” you whispered, nibbling your lip in anticipation. Oliver groaned, hoisting you up against the wall with his strong arms, coaxing your legs around his waist as you shifted your knickers to the side. “Please, Oliver, I need- ohhh…” you sighed as he guided you onto his cock, your head tilting back as you whined at the stretch. After adjusting, albeit for only a few seconds, you began swirling your hips, grinding down on your boyfriend’s cock as he found his rhythm, thrusting up firmly into you as gravity did the rest of the work. He attacked your neck with needy kisses, hot breath panting over your flesh as you grabbed fistfuls of his hair, trying you bounce your hips clumsily.

“Fuck, YN… so tight, love,” he grunted into your throat and you gasped in response, nails digging into his scalp.

“Fuck me harder, Ollie,” you moaned, and he grunted in response, wrapping his arms around you tight as his thrusts increased in pace, the lockers rattling in protest. “Oh, sweet mother of- ah! Oliver! I’m- I’m-” you could barely string words together to form a complete sentence as you tipped over the edge, calling out your boyfriends name as your walls tightened around his cock, clenching as he spurted his completion into you.

Panting, he helped you to your feet, tucking himself away and helping you straighten your uniform out. You giggled, still breathless as you kissed his cheek. “See you after practice,” you grinned and he shook his head fondly as you swayed out of the changing room.


End file.
